Know Your Stars
by Starborn73
Summary: Summary inside :P
1. Inuyasha

This story helps you better understand your stars. Lol just you wait and see. It's much different than you think. ;)

-Inuyasha-

Welcome to Know Your Stars! I'm your host Starborn73 here to help you better understand your favorite stars from Inuyasha. Audience (claps) First up is the half dog Inuyasha! Audience (cheers)

(Inuyasha comes out unaware of what is really going on)

Inuyasha…. He loves his big brother Sesshomaru.

"What! I Do not I want to kill him!" Inuyasha screamed fiercely.

Inuyasha…slept with Sango behind Kagome's back.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" WHO ARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF!" Inuyasha screamed taking out his sword.

You'll never find me and you can't kill me I'm the host.

"I don't care who you are I'm going to kill you for lying like that!

Inuyasha…. Is a meanie weenie and no one understands why Kagome likes him!

"That's it I'm outa here!" Inuyasha said storming out.

Inuyasha… IS A STUPID MUTT! YEA THAT'S RIGHT HE BETTER GET TO STEPPING!


	2. Kagome

Inuyasha had angrily stormed out making Kagome curious as to what happened. She walks out slowly and sits in the chair.

Kagome…fell in love with Kikyo.

"HUH?" Kagome said confused. "That's not true, I'm straight."

Kagome…practices saying sit every night to torture Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha heard and immediately started screaming out swear words which were censored)

"Inuyasha calm down it's not true!" Kagome tried to explain.

"YEA RIGHT! LIKE I'M ACTUALLY GONNA BELIEVE THAT LIE!"

(Kagome sighed)

Kagome….Hates Shippo and thinks he's annoying.

"Is that really true Kagome?" Shippo said in a sad voice with tears coming down his cheek.

"Aww Shippo I don't hate you this person is making it up!" Kagome said angrily and left.

That's right little girl get out of my studio!


	3. Sango

After Kagome confusedly yet angrily left the room (with Inuyasha and Shippo still angry) Sango came out slowly. She peeked out left and right, slowly stepped out, step by step…

Hey Sango, I ain't getting any younger…HURRY UP!

"Hey I'm being cautious here is all, Kagome and Inuyasha came out upset." Sango said.

Uh huh well….still….

Sango sat on the stool

Sango….loves her giant boomerang.

"Well I don't love it but it comes in handy." Sango said confused.

Quiet woman I'm talking here!

Sango...OH MY GOSH SHE KILLED KIRARA!

"WHAT? I didn't…well…IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS UNDER THE FRIDGE!" Sango screamed.

O.O YOU KILLED KIRARA! YOU BAD PERSON!

"I was only kidding chill out." Sango said.

Uh huh suuuuuuuuure!

Sango... is in love with Naraku.

At that moment Miroku came bursting in with tears pouring down his cheeks. He ran in front of Sango and shouted, "YOU TRAITOR!" and ran back out like a girl.

"Miroku wait! That's not true I want to kill Naraku as bad as you do!"

"Ku ku ku!" Naraku shouted from back stage.

Sango... doesn't know how to count to 3 because she failed kindergarten and preschool.

"I don't even know what preschool or kindergarten is and I do know how to count to three! See watch, one two three. In fact I bet I can count higher than you!" Sango said proudly.

Meet me after the show.

Sango... likes it when Miroku peeks at her in the hot springs.

Miroku apparently stopped crying and ran in front of Sango again.

"Oh in that case if you really do…" but he couldn't finish because Sango had already whacked him in the audience with her Boomerang.

"That's it this is wrong all you're doing is lying!" Sango said angrily. She grabbed the stool and slammed it into a wall. When she walked out everyone saw the big dent (as big as the Hulk's fist) in the wall.

Hey get back here this is private property! You can't do that I'ma sue you!

"SAVE IT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES!" Sango screamed out back.

-

A.N.: I wanted to thank PD and KGIM for the suggestions for Sango. Thanks and give them the credit for this chapter!


	4. Koga

With Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome angry, Koga decided to go out. He said, "I'll show all you losers, except Kagome, that I'm better at arguing than you" and he said it loud and proud.

Well well well, if it isn't the guy who wears a skirt. And he's got a pony tail with that.

"Hey shut it." Koga said.

Make me!

"Make me make you!" Koga argued.

Make me make you make me make you!

"Make me make you make me make you make me make you!" Koga screamed.

Koga….is gay… literally. That's why he wears a mini skirt and has a pony tail.

o.O "What I'm not gay! I like Kagome. And it was in the contract for me to wear this!" Koga argued again. "I don't get paid enough for this job."

Can you be sure Kagome is a girl?

o.O "That's a scary thought." Koga said.

"HEY OF COURSE I'M A GIRL!" Kagome yelled from back stage.

Koga…has trouble using the bathroom appropriately.

"Like I always say: The world is my bathroom." Koga said proudly.

Ew you pervert get a life! And get potty trained!

"Are _you_ potty trained?" Koga asked.

What do you think? It's called using a toilet and not the world! o.O

"Sure whatever." Koga said sarcastically.

Koga…is poisoning the Earth with his pee.

"Hey I'm clean I don't just go walking and have it come out of me despite the fact that people are watching!" Koga screamed. "I go to a private place and do it."

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure and I'm the queen of England.

"Are you?" Koga asked not knowing the answer.

o.O No you dummy.

"I don't have time for this." Koga said angrily and left the stage. He grabbed the replacement stool and threw it at Inuyasha. That made him angrier and he beat the living daylights out of Koga. Kagome said nothing and did nothing….except for helping out. Soon Shippo and Sango came in and by the time they were done Koga was in stitches, a wheelchair, casts, and anything else medical for that matter.

-

A.N.: thanks everyone for the suggestions I will get to them on other chappy's. Thanks again and I will credit you on them too.


	5. Miroku

After watching Koga get beat up, Miroku decided to walk out. In the background you could here "I Like Big Butts" and the audience was dancing.

"I do like big butts!" Miroku said excitedly and danced to the stool.

Hello Miroku.

"Hi anonymous voice from nowhere." Miroku replied.

Let us begin.

Miroku…sleeps with a teddy bear named Sango and strokes its butt when he dreams about her.

"WHAT!" Sango yelled from back stage.

"I do no such thing! I beg to differ! Sango don't listen to this person!" Miroku yelled.

Yea right, I've seen the teddy bear collection you have stashed secretly away in a tree.

"You stalk me don't you?" Miroku said afraid that someone might know his secrets.

No my henchmen does that for me.

o.O "Wh-Wh-Whaaa?" Miroku stuttered.

Miroku…picks his nose.

"That is unheard of I don't…that's discusting!" Miroku yelled.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" everyone said.

Miroku….likes to watch guys tan.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE THAT'S JUST DISCUSTING! I WATCH WOMEN NOT MEN! I'M STRAIGHT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Miroku screamed.

Can you prove that?

"I love Sango." Miroku said proudly. Sango heard and blushed deeply. When she saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and a krippled Koga look at her she immediately threw the stool that Koga threw at Inuyasha at Miroku.

"OW! Hey what was that for!" Miroku asked.

Sango is blushing!

"QUIET I AM NOT!" Sango yelled from backstage.

Anyways…

Miroku…doesn't know the difference between cowpies and cake.

"What's a cowpie?" Miroku asked.

Your mom.

"My mom is a cowpie? Do you even know my mom?" Miroku said suspiciously.

Maybe…

o.O "Whaa?" Miroku said lamely.

Miroku…told me that he thinks Inuyasha is hot.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?" Miroku and Inuyasha yelled making the earth shake.

"That's I can't what…..where do you get this stuff?" Miroku said.

"YEA CAUSE I'M STRAIGHT!" Inuyasha screamed from back stage.

I see what you do not and I hear what you do not….that came out of no where. O.O anyways…

Miroku…has 85 wives…

"I FIND THAT HARD TO BELIEVE. HE CAN BARLEY GET ONE WOMAN TO LIKE HIM!" Sango screamed angrily from back stage.

"Sango please calm down." Miroku told her.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU LECHER!" Sango yelled again.

Miroku…looks at Inuyasha when he's in the hotsprings.

Miroku didn't say a word. He got up and walked backstage only awaiting a punch from Inuyasha and a hit across the head from Sango with her boomerang.

-

A.N.: Thanks to all you reviewers for the suggestions and all. This chapter goes to neko-yasha, AngelsCurse, and PD and KGIM. Thanks for everything! I used their ideas :D


	6. Shippo

Shippo decided that he wanted to get this whole thing over with. He went out and sat on the replacement stool and stared blankly at the audience.

Hi little fox.

"Hey I may be little but you don't have to say it." Shippo said.

Little man little man Shippo is a little man!

"Grrrrr you keep saying that and see what happens" Shippo crossed his arms.

OOOO a threat!

Audience oooo's.

"That's right I ain't afraid of nothing." Shippo stood up and did a pose. Inuyasha had heard and decided he needed to here someone scream. He put on a demon costume and ran out in front of Shippo. Shippo screamed and fainted. Inuyasha fell over laughing his head off.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled from back stage. And Inuyasha "sat." Guards came and dragged him backstage so the show could begin.

Anyways….

Shippo…humps tree's.

o.O "WHAT I DON'T YOU LIAR!" Shippo screamed angrily.

I see the Shippo marks on the trees. It's a sign that you were there having fun with the tree.

"That's not true! You can't prove any of the lies you've told!" Shippo said challengingly.

I take pictures…

"If you take pictures then show yourself and come out. Then you can show us all your pictures!" Shippo said.

I will not come out.

"You scaredy cat!" Shippo said pitifully.

I AM NO SCAREDY CAT! I JUST DON'T HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF TO SOME LITTLE FOX MAN WHO HUMPS TREE'S!

"I DON'T HUMP TREE'S!" Shippo argued.

Suuuure and I'm the queen of England. Anyways…

Shippo…is turned on when Inuyasha hits him.

You could hear a crash backstage. Then there was a bang and a scream and then came a stool flying at Shippo. It was a direct hit and Shippo fell of the stool he was sitting on.

So much violence so little time…

"THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha screamed. The guards came running and put him in 10 strait jackets with chains and locks. They tied him to a chair and made him stay.

"As soon as I break free of this I'm going to hack you all to pieces!" Inuyasha screamed.

But until then you'll be in a deep sleep.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused until he saw the guards come with a big needle. "Hey stay away from me with that what are you doing! AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa….."

"Night night crazy guy." One guard said. A second guard threw water on Shippo waking him up from his unconscious state.

"Oh ow." Shippo held his head.

Hello again.

"Oh not you again." Shippo complained.

Let us continue…

Shippo….is dating Koga.

"WHAT HE IS NOT!" Koga managed to yell behind his bandages.

"Yea I'm straight as well as all the other guys here!" Shippo said.

Jakotsu coughed so that everyone could hear him.

"Oh except for that guy." Shippo pointed to Jakotsu.

"I love you Inuyasha." Jakotsu waved and winked at him.

"He's asleep you idiot." Shippo said.

Anyways…let us continue…

Shippo…has a pink afro wig that he wears when he humps the tree's. It's special.

"I don't have anything pink at all. Especially a wig." Shippo said. "I can't take this I'm out of here." And with that he left and went backstage.

-

A.N.: Thank you Tache for the tree idea. Give em the credit for that one. And sorry I couldn't find a place to put in a dragon. I could put it somewhere else though:D


	7. Sesshomaru Part 1

Sesshomaru let his curiosity get the better of him and he decided to go on stage. He stood next to the stool, looked at it, poked it once, and finally sat on it. He crossed his legs Indian-style and stared at the audience with his usual expression.

Hey it's the crossdresser! Wazzup my man!

"You are entitled to your opinions." Sesshomaru said.

Uh huh Mr. Tough Guy. Anyways…

Sesshomaru... fights Inuyasha to feel his abs.

Inuyasha at that moment woke up and screamed. He ran in holding Tesusaiga.

"That better not be true otherwise, not only will I never look at you the same, but I will slice you out of existence.

"I'd like to see you try." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Fight! Fight! Fight!

Soon the audience started chanting fight! fight! fight!

"Oh I'd love to fight this creep!" Inuyasha grinned.

No no you have to save it for after the show. Now get off the stage and let me finish Inuyasha!

"Make me!" Inuyasha challenged.

Guards!

Inuyasha saw the guards come with the needle. He immediately ran backstage.

Sesshomaru... secretly loves Rin

"I love you too Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled from backstage. She ran out and gave him a big hug. Everyone awww'ed.

The Mighty Sesshomaru is taking care of a child and he loves her very much.

"I do not. This human chose to follow me. I do not care." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stopped hugging him and went teary eyed. "You mean you don't like me Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked at her. Aww man he thought to himself.

"Rin" he said slowly. "I do. It's Jaken not you."

Which rhymed.

"Oh cause for a minute I thought you wanted me to stop following you around like some kind of stalker." Rin said and went backstage. Sesshomaru simply sighed.

Oh boy guess who's here!

Jaken came running out. "LORD SESSHOAMRU! HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR A HUMAN AND SHE IS ONLY A LITTLE GIRL! I HAVE SURVED UNDER YO-"

Sesshoamru cut him short by punching him backstage.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Sesshoamru said impatiently.

Oh you real good. Anyway.

Sesshomaru... wants to make Kagome his mate.

Inuyasha yet again came running out holding his sword except this time he was with Kagome.

"You want me to be your mate?" Kagome asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"KAGOME ARE YOU NUTS? YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS GUY?" Inuyasha exploded.

"Well." Kagome played with her thumbs. "He is clean he smells nice and he's much stronger than you -ER I mean he uh has nice hair.

"Y-you disgust me." Inuyasha said sadly and walked backstage sulking.

"Yet again I win over you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said proudly. Kagome ran after him.

This has been an interesting day. But I want no more interruptions. Lock them all in the dungeon and guard it. The guards did as they were told and guarded the dungeon door while the show went on.

Sesshomaru... his real name is Fluffy.

"I despise that name." Sesshomaru said angrily.

Hey it's your name. Your lovely mother gave it to you.

"She gave me Sesshomaru not Fluffy. Fluffy doesn't even fit me."

It fits your boa thing.

"This is not a boa how many times must I say that."

If it's not a boa then what is it? Your hair? A tail? Armpit hair?

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW the audience eww'ed. One guy stood up and said "That's sure a lot of hair for an armpit. You could make a coat big enough to fit a whale!" then he sat down.

I expected an answer as foolish as that one. But If you're that curious…it's a…

TO BE CONTINUED!

-

A.N.: I got 16 Sesshomaru ideas so I decided to split it into 4 parts. Thank you everyone for the ideas! Next part soon:D


	8. Sesshomaru Part 2

"It's something for me to know and for you to find out." Sesshomaru said.

You ruin everything Fluffy!

Fluffy... has called Tenseiga his precious.

"You have no proof of that. I don't call things precious." Sesshomaru said knowingly.

Yea right Gollum.

Fluffy... gets ballet lessons from Kaede. That's why he's so graceful when he jumps.

"I don't even know what ballet is. And I don't take lessons from an old lady friend of Inuyasha's."

Yea right Julio Bocca.

Fluffy...fell in love with Kagura.

Kagura yelled at the top of her lunges so that she could be heard by everyone in the studio "ACTUALLY IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Then you could her laughing coming from the dungeon.

"There's your proof. I love no one." Sesshoamru said. Rin came out of no where and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Except Rin" he added. She smiled and left.

Wow.

Fluffy...secretly sleeps with a night light.

"This is just getting ridiculous." Sesshomaru said.

OH WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO! _Sesshomaru's afraid of the dark! Sesshomaru's afraid of the dark! HA HA HA!_

"I fear nothing." Sesshomaru's voice rose a little and his expression changed. He looked evil for a second.

Well um you know aheh…

"I know where you are. Be careful what you say, I will hunt you down. And no one escapes my grasp." Sesshoamru said his eyes glowing red.

Gulp.

-

A.n.: Thanks again for the ideas:D


	9. Sesshomaru Part 3

Sesshomaru had his usual expression again.

Ok we shall continue.

Sesshomaru...used to kiss Inuyasha.

In the dungeon you could hear laughing and someone(Inuyasha) cursing and swearing.

"I have and never will kiss anyone in my lifetime. And don't forget that little warning I gave you."Sesshomaru said.

I'm not afraid of you. My guards will inject you with my special "go to sleep" needle and I can take you down then.

"I'm not weak like Inuyasha is."

At least that's what you want us to believe…

Sesshomaru...works at a nursing home.

"A what?" Sesshomaru asked.

He doesn't even no where he works! Lol! Give it up for the dog with no brain!

"You are mistaken. That would be Inuyasha."

Yet again you could hear laughing and cursing.

Hehe…

Sesshomaru...wears eye shadow.

"These are my demon marks you fool."

So what's with the moon on your forehead then?

"…"

Weeeellll?

"That is a demon mark as well." Sesshomaru lied.

Then how come Inuyasha doesn't get a moon on his head when he turns into a full demon?

"Because Inuyasha is a dirty little half-breed."

True dat.

More cursing and laughing in the dungeon was heard.

Now then let us continue.

Sesshomaru...loves his little brother.

"If you call trying to kill someone love then you are the one with no brain." Sesshomaru said.

You are killing for love. You're showing Inuyasha you're strong so you can one day get together.

This time there was a big boom from the dungeon. Inuyasha used his Windscar.

It's no use Inuyasha I made the dungeon scars of wind proof.

"It's the Windscar you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled from the dungeon.

Everything has to do with the wind sheesh. Wind tunnel, Windscar, Kagura of the Wind. Whatever…it happens…


	10. Sesshomaru Part 4

Sesshomaru got off the stool. He flexed his claws and hacked it into pieces.

Temper temper.

He said nothing grabbed the pieces of the stool and put it in a pocket in his kimono.

Man what are you doing? o.O

"You'll figure it out at the end of all this." Sesshomaru grinned and stood looking at the audience.

You are one sad strange little man…

Sesshomaru...works at McDonald's also.

"I'm lovin it!" a little girl from the audience yelled.

"Now that's coming from a person who doesn't show herself in public. How would you know?" Sesshomaru challenged.

Uh…my guards do it for me.

"You're pathetic." Sesshomaru said pitifully.

Sesshomaru...is secretly Brittany Spears.

Everyone in the audience cheered and screamed random things about Brittany Spears.

"I do not know of whom you speak. I am not secretly anyone."

Sure thing whatever you say Brittany Spears.

Sesshomaru...watches Sailor Moon.

What's the last episode you saw of it? Not that I care, I hate the show. It takes them forever to change into their super powers and the villains just sit and wait. So stupid.

"That show is for the idiots who watch it."

You're insulting yourself Sesshomaru.

"I'm saying I don't watch such an idiotic show." Sesshomaru said angrily.

Yea right. So how do you know about it then?

"Rin."

LIES! You said only idiots watch that. Rin isn't an idiot.

"I wasn't referring to her when I said that."

Caught in a trap you can't change that all of a sudden.

"I just did."

Man he's real real good.

Sesshomaru...thinks he's a girl.

Everyone in the audience fell back laughing and even in the dungeon there was laughing. Inuyasha yelled how ashamed he was of his brother and starting busting up. Sesshomaru simply left the stage. Before he was behind the curtains, he grabbed the pieces of the stool and threw them at a window high up near the studio roof. The pieces were sharp and went through the glass. The glass broke as he disappeared behind the curtains.

HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! YOU PINNED ME TO THE WALL SOMEBODY HELP! HEEELLLPPPP!


	11. Naraku Part 1

SECURITY! SAVE ME!

5 Minutes later…

Sheesh! Sesshomaru Ima Sue you!

"Just try it." Sesshomaru shouted from backstage.

Mabe I will….!

(Naraku comes out)

"Ku ku ku!" Naraku said sitting on the replacement stool.

Ku ku ku!

"Ku ku ku ku kuuuuuuuuu ku ku! Naraku replied.

Ku ku ku ku kuuuuu kuu kuu?

"Ku." Naraku said with pride.

Wow nice Naraku!

"Yes wonderful." He said with a grin.

"Does anyone want to tell me what they were doing?" Shippo asked.

We were talking little man.

"About what? Ku?" Kagome asked.

Nope. I just found out Naraku knows the way of the Muffin! And I told him I know too. JOIN MY MUFFIN TRIBE NARAKU! I'm the Queen Muffin!

"Ku kuuu." Naraku asked.

Ku. :D

"Wow." Miroku said.

Mmmhmmm! Now let us begin!

Naraku...lives in Starbucks.

"I'm known as the Coffee Man." Naraku said.

Congratulations.

"Thank you." Naraku replied.

Naraku...has sleepovers with Sesshomaru and Koga.

"WHAT!" Koga and Sesshomaru shouted in unison.

"I do not!" Naraku shouted. "I HAVE SLEEPOVERS WITH MY STUFFED POKEMON COLLECTION!"

…..

"Oops." Naraku said slapping his head.

Naraku your one sad strange little man…

Naraku...his middle name is Samantha.

"Actually my full name is Naraku Patty Mc Hinger Shingles Beafman.

Heh that's wonderful Naraku.

Naraku...his best friend is Winnie the Pooh.

"Oh no it's Piglet! Were both afraid of the dark and we cower in fear in the Cower in the Fear Corner together.

Um…. Ok Naraku…

"Naraku YOU ARE SCARING ME!" Inuyasha shouted from the dungeon.

Why so Inuyasha?" Naraku asked.

"Oh Nevermind!"

Heh anyways….

Naraku...he's wearing a wig

"No but I have a pink and red heart shaped wig in my castle."

Why am I not surprised….

A.N.: Sorry it took so long to undate and thanks for the ideas!


	12. Naraku Part 2

Naraku… has a thing for Kagura

"Naraku is that true?" Kagura asked somehow escaping the dungeon to go up to him.

"Of course not Kagura. Why would I date my own flesh? That's just wrong!" Naraku said.

"Good Point." Kagura said going back to the dungeon.

Heh…

Naraku… he loves a tree

"UH HOW DID YOU KNOW! Oh my goth! I do love a tree. Oh man we are total girlfriendth! Her name is Trea! She would never desert me or do anything without me. _Ever_.

Just then you could hear outside the studio a big crash that sounded like a tree falling off a building(or jumping more like). Everyone looked out the window and saw Trea on the ground.

"NOOOOO TREA!" Naraku cried like a baby.

Somehow I don't think Trea liked you Naraku. Just….nevermind…

Naraku…. only wants to kill Inuyasha so he can be with Kagome

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.

"Now wait just a minute. I love Kikyo not Kagome. Although…Kagome is pretty… oohhh her hair and her skirt and ooohhh…." Naraku said staring at Kagome who managed to escape the dungeon.

"EW YOU SICK PERVERT GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Kagome yelled. Then she slapped Naraku and went to the dungeon with Inuyasha growling and baring his teeth at Naraku.

Naraku? Art thou ok?

"Can you believe it. She touched me! YAY! WOOHOO!" Naraku danced around for awhile until he finally sat down again.

Naraku…. wants to be on American Idol

"You know I've always thought Simon was kind of hot. I don't know about Randy though. Did you see the muscles on Simon! Oh he's such a—

OK! MOVING ON!

Naraku… his feet stink.

"Do they really?" Naraku asked sniffing his feet. "I just put on some perfume and baby powder. I'm trying my best but if they still stink then…o..m..g!"

Naraku….

"Yes?" Naraku asked.

Nevermind…

Naraku... takes a bath with a rubber ducky and he sings Rubber Ducky Your The One to it.

"KILLER RUBBER DUCKY OF DOOMS DEATH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naraku said running around in circles. "I came….I saw…it hit me right dead in the jaw!

I assume it caught you with a right hook caught you with a jab?

"Caught me with an upper cut and kicked me in my butt." Naraku said.

Sent you on your way cause it ain't for that talk?

"No trips to the county, it ain't for that walk!" Naraku said.

Yea I figured…. O.o;

Naraku... orders Kagura to do his hair and make-up everyday.

That's why your so pretty and clean is it not?

"No Sesshomaru does that for me." Naraku said. "We're beauty partners!"

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT A SECRET NARAKU!" Sesshomaru said from backstage angrily.

"Sorry." Naraku replied.

Naraku... does online dating

"Well I did twice. Once with a girl and another with a guy." Naraku explained.

o.O; ?

"The girl's name was SexyBabe65 and the guy's was DateMeILoveYou." Narku said.

……………..

Crickets….

Silence….

"What?" Naraku broke the silence.

I think you'd better go now Naraku.

"Oh ok bye." Naraku went back stage.

Sigh.


	13. Ayame

And after the creepy thingy with Naraku we are back. Up next is Ayame bring her up!

(Ayame comes and sits in the chair smiling)

Ayame….

"Yes?" She asked.

Why are you smiling like that?

"Cause I'm happy." She replied.

Noooooooo its because….

Ayame...still believes in Santa.

"What I do not." She said looking around suspiciously.

Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure and I'm Darth Vader.

(Phone Rings)

Oh hold up…..Hello?...yo Luke…..whaaa?...nooo….I'm not your father….in fact I'm not even a guy……riiight…..so what I said I was Darth Vader I'm not really……why would I want to be Darth Vader!

"Ahem?" Ayame said impatiently.

Shut up I'm talking!...not you Luke…..sure I'll order…..what do you want?...your kidding me….Anchovies with mushrooms, carrots, lettuce, spinach, and a cherry on top? Why in the world would you have that on pizza you idiot?...Obi Won said you need to eat your veggies, you'd expect Yoda too since he's green and all…..He's got a catch phrase too?...wow "Eat your veggies or feel the wrath of the force **_AND_** the dark side" nice threat…..haha yea well tell him I said hey wait write this down……you got a pen and paper? Good tell him I said "Quit being a hippie"…..lolz….riiight and the day that happens is the day the Teletubbies take over the world……….that's a scary thought, why would you say something like that?...I don't ask a lot of questions…..HEY QUIT ARGUING WITH ME!...DUDE I got a show to host I'll get you your Bizzaro Hippie Pizza of Death if you leave me alone……fine later. Hey woah wait…would you like whipped cream on that?...Chill dude I'm joking…..alright later.

"Are you quite finished?" Ayame asked angrily.

The real question is…will I ever be finished?

"Whatever. Lets get on with this I still have to stalk Koga." Ayame said.

Hehe…

Ayame...had to kiss Kagome in a game of Spin The Bottle.

"No I had to kiss Kikyo in that game. She's a pretty good kisser except for that clay tongue of hers." Ayame replied.

In the background you could hear swearing, banging, crashing, yelling, and screaming. All coming from the one known as Kikyo. It was faint but everyone made out a "LET GO OF ME I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR SAYING THAT YOU SON OF A—" Ayame's mouth dropped.

Hey Kikyo chill, she's only stating the facts.

"Yea…" Ayame said.

Anyways, before something bad happens….

Ayame...says she's a wolf demon because she's really a marshmallow in

disguise.

"I eat marshmallows but that doesn't mean I **_AM _**one…" Ayame countered.

That's what you **_WANT_** us to believe anyways….

"Whatever." Ayame said.

Ayame...man or woman?

"HEY THAT'S MEAN I AM A FEMALE! FEMALE!" Ayame screamed.

But your not a woman? Gasp….!

"Uh no I'm a female meaning woman!"

But you said you're a female not woman.

"LISTEN YOU, MY SECRET ARMY OF CLAM CANNONS IS WAITING FORYOU JUST OUTSIDE! SAY ONE MORE THING AND I'LL RELEASE THEM IN HERE!"

I have security.

"SO WHAT!"

Ayame...is about to be locked in a closet with Jaken.

SECRUITY!

Secruity comes and takes Ayame and Jaken to a nearby closet.

"HOLD ON WHY DO I HAVE TO COME!" Jaken asked.

Because she wants to have _fun _with you that's why.

"Help me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled struggling.

"Your on your own Jaken." He said from backstage.

You could see tears well in Jaken's eyes as he and Ayame were thrown and locked in a closet.

Hee hee hee!

AN: Sorry it took so long for chappy and thanks again for the ideas Dancing Pickle:D


	14. Kagura

And here we are again, Ayame and Jaken are in the closet and we're going to bring out Kagura!

Kagura comes out and sits on the stool

Hello Kagura.

"Yea yea, lets get this over with." Kagura said.

Show some enthusiasm woman!

"yea! yea! Lets! get! this! over! with!" Kagura said sarcastically.

That wasn't enthusiasm… that was using exclamation marks after everyone word :P

"So?" Kagura said.

Nevermind…

Kagura... Prentends to like Sesshomaru only to make Inuyasha jealous

"I don't pretend! I do like Sessho-…. yes I do pretend haha Inuyasha be jealous!" Kagura jumped up.

Just then everyone started singing "Kagura and Sesshomaru sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

"Shut up shut up!" Kagura shouted still jumping up and down.

My my Kagura, you're a bit jumpy today (drums) anyways, now that I got my corny joke in…

"I don't like Inuyasha! I like Sesshomaru! IT'S TRUE! OK I ADMIT IT! SO SUE ME!" Kagura shouted and sat down angrily.

Someone didn't take her pills today! o.O

"Sorry my fault!" Naraku said from backstage.

Kagura... Is planing to kill Naraku and Sesshoamru so Inuyasha could like her more.

"I DON'T LIKE INUYASHA!" Kagura shouted again. Now her eye was twitching with anger.

Fine then…

Kagura…likes Koga…

"That's wrong!" Koga shouted from the dungeon.

The truth hurts, Koga.

Kaguras eye started glowing red as her teeth became fangs. She shrieked and started swinging on the lights and cords like a monkey screaming "Sesshomarrruuuu!"

Security….take this accursed little mongrel away! Before something bad happens. Kagura you're paying for any damaged equipment!

Security took Kagura away after using their favorite needle on her that they used for Inuyasha.

Ok seeing that Kagura didn't go so well why don't we bring out her sister Kanna!

Kanna comes out and stands in front of the stool with her usual expression.

My my Kanna you're rather happy today.

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco." She replyed with her same expression.

Ooooh…..well I didn't expect that because…

Kanna...is seven years of bad luck

She still had her usual expression.

Uhhh…..Smile for us Kanna.

"Ok" Kanna had her usual expression still.

Sigh nevermind.

Kanna...doesn't deserve to be Naraku's incarnation

"Are you kidding! She does all the work around my castle! She has that mirror too. It's got the internet!" Naraku shouted.

Internet eh….muahhahahaha…ahem anyways…

Kanna...she's a ghost! Call Danny Phantom!

Someone in the audience called Danny and he came right away with Tucker and Sam. But before they came someone put a blue paw print on Kanna's face.

A clue a clue!

"Oh no I don't wear blue. Blue was so last year." Danny said.

"No a clue!"

"A clue! Where!" Danny looks around. Tucker and Sam were shaking their heads pitifully.

"Danny…lets go that's not a ghost it's a girl." Sam said.

"Then what are you….?" Tucker asked.

Silence…

Crickets…

"I'm giving you five seconds to run!" Sam said angrily. So Tucker ran and Danny followed.

Goodluck Tuck! Woo that rhymed. Anyways…

Kanna...she's really made up of snow!

In the background you could hear Frosty the Snowman playing.

Anyone up for ice cream? I'm sure Koga can whip us up some lemon snow cones…

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY! I TOLD YOU I DO IT IN A PRIVATE SPOT!" Koga shouted.

Sigh…

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this up, thanks for all the suggestions. Woo I'm back in business baby:D


	15. Jaken

Ok people bring out Jaken but keep Ayame in there…

(Security comes and takes out Jaken who's for some reason got bumps all over his head)

What happened to you Jaken?

"You didn't hear? That little wolf girl beat me to a pulp!" Jaken said sitting on the stool.

I can see that…

"First she yelled 'EW ICKY GREEN BUG CREEPY THINGY KILL!' then she started hitting me!" Jaken took out a sink. "Somehow she found this."

Poor you… well seeing how I'm so evil… :)

Jaken...has a secret relationship with Naraku!

"That was supposed to stay a secret! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Naraku shouted.

"But I hate Naraku…!" Jaken said. "He does online dating anyways remember?"

Jaken...has secretly been known to help Inuyasha and friends in battles against Naraku

"Lies! I'm with Sesshomaru only!" Jaken's voice became very squeaky.

Yeaaaaaaaa…

Jaken...thinks Barbie dolls are hot

And ….

Jaken...can't find a girlfriend because he is so ugly

"WHAT ABOUT THAT THUNDER BROTHERS GUY? HE HAD NO HAIR! HE WAS BUTT UGLY TOO!" jaken shouted angrily.

But we're talking about you :D and besides you don't have hair either.

"…" Jaken was speechless.

Jaken...his creation isn't "oops, I did it again," it's just oops!

Everyone in the audience broke out laughing.

"Oops?" Jaken asked. "wait doesn't that…yea ! SHE, HER, BRITNEY SPEARS!"

Oh yea Mrs. Thunder Thighs…

Everyone snickered.

Anyways…

Jaken...was born from the muck lagoon

"No actually it was toad lagoon…" My third cousin's mother's great great great great grandfather's mother was the first one born in the stinking pool of it." Jaken had sparkles in his eyes. "She was so beautiful."

(cough) hillbilly (cough)

Jaken...really cares about Rin

That's why you're always watching her and making sure she stays safe!

"No I think nothing of Rin! She can die for all I care." Jaken scoffed.

Jaken...wants to expose Rin to the dangers of profanity!

Sesshomaru came out and glared at Jaken evily. "You say one bad word and I'll cut off your mouth and stuff it in a hole! Then I'll grab you voice box and and grate it with a cheese grater!" and with that he left the stage with Jaken freaked out.

Jaken...wants to kill Sesshoumaru so he can rule the world!

"That's n-not true!" Jaken said as Sesshomaru came back out. He grinned evily, grabbed Jaken and went back stage. Immediately you could here banging, screaming, and "Please stop Lord Sesshomaru Ow!" When Jaken crawled back to the stool he had three times the bumps on his head as before and he was crying.

Ooo…Sesshomaru harsh… Security heal this poor little toad.

Security came and gave Jaken a sensu bean.

"Aren't these from DBZ?" Jaken asked when he finished eating the bean.

Yea as much as I hate DBZ those things work like a charm. Back to the show!

Jaken...HE LOVES WATCHING BARNEY!

"That's Rin's favorite show not mine!" Jaken implied.

That's what you want us to believe! WE'RE NOT GOING TO FALL FOR IT! Right!

That audience cheered and shouted.

Alright gang lets split up and look for clues!

"Been watching Scooby doo too much?" Jaken laughed.

What can I say, atleast I'm not like you…

Jaken...is obsessed with himself

"Well, I don't really understand how anyone can resist my calm sexy exterior." Jaken posed and left the stage. But not before blowing a kiss to the audience.

Eee…..scary…

A/N: Thank for the suggestions everyone!


	16. Kikyo

Jaken had left the stage with his dramatic exit and Ayame was still locked in the dark closet. You could hear little whimpers and faint "let me outa here!"s.

Bring on the priestess!

(Kaede comes out)

I said "priestess" not old hag!

"D'oh, sorry Boss." The Security guard said and let Kikyo out of the dungeon.

I see dead people…

(Kikyo sits on the stool)

Kikyo...doesn't know she's dead

"Of course I know I'm dead." Kikyo said.

But technically your not dead if your living and moving which means your undead, but then if your undead that means your not dead or alive so that means that you technically aren't dead but you aren't alive so…your oblivion!

"…what? I didn't quite catch all that." Kikyo said confused.

Peanuts!

Kikyo...thinks she's a Ghost Lupe

"I do not, although…they are pretty cool…" Kikyo began to think "yes… muhahaha."

O…..k….

Kikyo...is secretly Kagome's long lost sister

"She is not I don't have a sister!" Kagome shouted.

"She's my reincarnation!" Kikyo said.

That's what Kaede wants you to believe!

"Why do you bring me into this?" Kaede asked angrily.

Because you're Kaede. :) and because

Kikyo...is Sabrina the Teenage Witch's evil twin

"Evil yes twin no." Kikyo smirked.

Define evil…

"Every villain is lemons." Kikyo said knowingly.

Sure…

Kikyo...gave birth to Naraku's demon baby!

"SO NOT TRUE!" Naraku shouted. "I DID IT MYSELF!"

Everyone gasped/fainted.

NARAKU PLLLEEEASSSEE STOP SAYING ALL THIS! What makes you think anyone or anything wants to know what you do to yourself, or with anyone else…

"May we continue…" Kikyo asked still freaked out by Naraku's comment.

Yes…yes we can…

Kikyo...loves Sesshy more than Inu!

Inuyasha screamed so loud the aliens in space could hear. He ran out in front of Kikyo with veins popping out of his head. "AND YOU CALLED ME A TRAITOR!"

"Yea kick her butt Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered in hopes of making Inuyasha like her more.

"This person sure knows a lot about everyone and I thank her for telling me!" Inuyasha hid his tears of anger and sadness.

"Inuyasha, this person knows nothing I do not like Sesshomaru…I haven't even met him…so how could I possibly like him more…

"Inuyasha you're such an embarrassment to the family name!" Sesshomaru commented.

Hey, you'd be crying if you stalked the girl you love for a few years and found out she loves your brother more… that's like an episode of Jerry Springer! XD

"Not quite…" Sesshomaru replyed.

Moving on…

Kikyo…Her name is Kikyo de Stupid!

" 'De stupid?' What does the even mean…?" Kikyo asked.

What are you asking me for, I think that's…I donno…well I know it's not English.

"Mmm…"

Kikyo...is the WORST priestess in Sengoku Jidai!

"That would be my sister." Kikyo grinned evily.

"That's it! I'm suing you all!" Kaede screamed.

:D so much suing in one day!

A/N: thank you for the Kikyo suggestions, note: the only reason why this story is funny is because I use everyone's idea's for the Inu gang along with my little ideas. Please feel free to share any ideas you have :D


	17. Inu Tashio

So far I have succeeded in ruining everyone's day! Kaede plans on suing everyone , Jaken has been beaten to a pulp twice and everyone who's already had their session is extremely angry! Muhahaha! But for a more daring attempt of evil, it's time to bring out the dog family!

(Inuyasha,Sesshomaru, Inu's mom and dad come out)

Welcome to the show! Care for some peanut butter:D

"No thanks I don't want to be put in that situation again…" Inu Tashio(Inu's dad) said.

That's because…

Inu Tashio... is addicted to peanuts.

"I'm not! That was way back when life was stressful and my wife was about to have Sesshomaru." Inu Tashio said proudly. "Now all signs of peanuts are out of my system."

"You were addicted to peanuts…?" Inuyasha laughed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Oh is it? Guards let Inuyasha taste some delicious peanut butter. :)

The guards shoved a bunch of peanut butter in Inuyasha's mouth and everyone watched him chew it smacking and licking his lips for about thirty minutes until he finally said "Man this stuff is good!" and continued.

"Great now my brother is addicted to peanuts." Sesshomaru said solemnly.

"You cannot blame yourself Sesshomaru." Meriel(lets just call Inu's mother that) said.

Hehe…

Inu Tashio...almost named Sesshomaru Sabrina, and Inuyasha Debbie.

"Sabrina was Meriel's idea. She thought Sesshomaru was a girl." Inu Tashio explained.

Don't we all?

Sesshomaru flinched.

"As for Inuyasha, when we found out Sesshomaru was a guy we decided that the next kid should be a girl. So I thought of Debbie as a name." Inu Tashio continued.

"But it turned out Inuyasha was a guy as well." Meriel laughed.

Makes you wonder…

Inu Tashio... He forgot to give Sesshomaru his new shiny credit card.

"!" Sesshomaru was outraged. "I WANTED TO GO SHOPPING WITH NARAKU BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I NEVER GOT MY CREDIT CARD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"You are so irresponsible Mr. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's dad! We were going to go to the good mall!" Naraku said and ran off the stage sobbing.

o.O;; What's the good mall?

"The one with "Pinkorama". It has clothes, jewelry, and perfume! All in one store!"

Remarkable…

Inu Tashio... He once put his hair in pig tails to look like Sailor Moon.

"! I didn't! I swear! It was my friend Bob. We were playing Truth or Dare and I dared him to put his hair in pig tails. So he did and then he dared me to put my hair in pig tails. This caused Rachell to dare us both to put on sailor scout clothes!" Inu Tashio was explaining frantically as if he were making up the whole story.

Hah yea right…Bob and Rachell…mind if they come onto the stage?

"Well…Bob is in…er…space he can't come…and Rachell is…getting her hair did!" Inu Tashio said.

Riiiiiiight and I'm the queen of England.

"It's amazing how many times you say that in one story…" Sesshomaru implied.

I can't help it. But if you prefer… I'm the queen of France:)

"France doesn't have a queen!" Inuyasha shouted.

That's what they want us to believe o.O;; anyways…

Inu Tashio... You don't know it, but he's thinking about bunnies

and unicorns.

"Alright you caught me red handed." Inu Tashio confessed.

"What?" Inu Sessh and Meriel gasped.

"They're just so adorable! The bunnies are furry and small and cute! That's what I made Sesshomaru's ball of fluff out of!"

"I love my fluffy-kins!" Sesshomaru hugged his fluffyness.

"You always held on to it when you were a little child." Meriel laughed.

"Yea and that time I got it dirty, although painful for me, it was very funny." Inuyasha said.

"You got your dirty little half-breed paws on my Fluffy-Kins. So I put a smack down on your face!" Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Poor Inuyasha had to have plastic surgery…" Meriel sighed.

Umm…ooo…k…

Inu Tashio... He's a cute little puppy!

"If by little you mean big then yes." Inu Tashio said.

"He's very cute yes. My little snuggle buggles." Meriel said smiling at her husband.

"My little Snooky poo!" Inu Tashio smiled back as they started getting closer to each other.

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT LETS KEEP THIS RATED PG OK PEOPLE! Sheesh…you're going to give me a heart attack…

"Well good!" Inuyasha said.

Bad dog down Fido!

"I hate this symbolism." Inuyasha sighed.

Inu Tashio... He's been living in a rabbit hole ever since he left the fake bones at the fake grave.

"Uh, well, I didn't die so I had to make sure that I made an exact replica of myself and put the tomb in Inuyasha eye."

"Why would you put it in someone's eye?" Inuyasha asked.

"I donno." Inu Tashio shrugged. "It's the last place anyone would think of looking."

"Sesshomaru found out. Stupid dummy!" Inuyasha snapped his fingers.

"It was Jaken's idea." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"FINALLY I GET THE PRAISE I DESERVE!" Jaken shouted excitedly.

Poor Jaken…

Inu Tashio... He wants to change his name to Steve the Egg.

"Not "The Egg" just Steve. I've always loved Blue's Clue's and I always thought Steve was better then Joe." Inu Tashio had a sparkle of delight in his eyes.

o.O;; if you say so…

Inu Tashio... Watch as he gets covered in fudge-covered boulders.

Guards came in and pushed a button. In a few minutes, a bunch of boulders came crashing down covered in fudge. One hour later, after many crunching sounds, Inu Tashio came up and sat on his stool licking the fudge off his fingers. The boulders were in his belly.

o.O! he's got an iron stomach!

"Tell me about it." Meriel said. "He was able to eat 500 bags of hot cheeto's without having problems with his stomach.

Hmm…

Inu Tashio... He's skipping down the yellow brick road to Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz.

"I am?" he asked.

Yes. Sesshomaru is the girl and his Fluffy-Kins is the dog. Meriel is the tin man, Inuyasha is the cowardly lion and you are the scarecrow!

"I hardly qualify as a tin man." Meriel scoffed.

"And why am I the girl?" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"And I am not a coward! Or a lion!...Or Lion Coward!" Inuyasha complained.

"I've never been a scarecrow in my life! I don't know how to scare crows either." Inu Tashio said.

Your face does all the work trust me.

"How Cruel!" Inu Tashio ran off the stage crying.

You've got a great dental plan I'll give you that!

A/N: Thanks for the suggestion of having the Inuyasha family together all at once on the stage. And thank you Dancing Pickle for the Inu Tashio ideas:D P.S. don't ask how I know about Blue's Clue's o.O;;


	18. Jakotsu

After the whole Inuyasha family session we're ready to bring out Jakotsu!

(Jakotsu comes out waving at all the guys)

You know what, the first time I saw you I thought you were a girl. And when you said something, I just knew you we're a girl. And then you fell in love with Inuyasha. But you just had to be a guy… -.- Now though…

Jakotsu...loves women!

"I do not! Women are so complicating." Jakotsu said.

What? They are not! …it's you wanting to be a girl is what's complicating jebus rice…

"I don't want to be a girl…" Jakotsu said.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Jakotsu...thinks Inuyasha is stupid and ugly.

"YES THANK YOU GOD!" Inuyasha shouted excitedly.

"Actually, I think Inuyasha is adorable…he's got cute little fluffy ears!" Jakotsu said looking at Inuyasha.

"HE'S MINE BUSTER!" Kagome shouted.

"YEA!...what?" Inuyasha was very confused. "I don't belong to anyone!"

"Sit!" Kagome commanded and Inuyasha sat in his special way. When he got up he bowed to Kagome saying "I obey my master!"

"I wish he'd do that for…" Jakotsu said jealously.

Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa…………

Jakotsu...is a les!

"I'm a guy! And I'm not a les!" Jakotsu now irritated said.

That's what you want everyone to believe. We know your plot to take over the world!

"I want to take over Inuyasha's world." Jakotsu winked.

Inuyasha fainted.

Eeeee….

Jakotsu...wants to marry Hilary Duff!

"Ew Hilary Duff is a girl AND she can't sing or act. She's an All-American loser." Jakotsu said knowingly.

Yes…yes she is…

Jakotsu...watches power puff girls.

"I do actually." Jakotsu explained.

Wow not even I watch that stupid show…

"It's not stupid I think Mojo Jojo is hot. Him is…well it seems like he's a wannabe girl. He wears pink and sounds like a girl."

And you don't?

"No." Jakotsu said.

LIES!

Jakotsu...wears his little sister's panties and dances to the spice girls with

them on.

"But I don't have a sister, I have 6 brothers."

And you're the sister to them. Yes it's all coming together…

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Jakotsu was frustrated now.

THEN WHY DO YOU LOOK AND SOUND LIKE ONE?

"…!" Jakotsu fell silent.

My point exactly.

Jakotsu...wants to kill Bankotsu.

Bankotsu came out and frowned at Jakotsu.

"I always thought it was Rinkotsu who wanted to kill me but you? I'm disappointed."

"This person is lying Big Brother. I want to kill everyone else. Except my lovely doggy."

"I'M NOT A DOGGY!" Inuyasha screamed.

Inuyasha is a puppy not a doggy. :)

"Enough already!" Inuyasha stormed to the dungeon.

Jakotsu...is really a runaway mime from the circus!

"I don't like the circus. The clowns are demented! KEEP THEM AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jakotsu hid behind the stool.

Clowns…the evil menace…

"And mimes don't say anything. They just act…their like mummies…"

Jakotsu...pretends to like Koga to make Inuyasha angry.

"Koga is ok but I still have more feelings for Inuyasha." Jakotsu said.

"SOMEBODY KILL THIS IT PERSON!" Inuyasha screamed from the dungeon.

"See he loves me back he doesn't want to kill me himself!" Jakotsu jumped up and down happily.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Inuyasha screamed again.

Lolz…

Jakotsu... wears woman's clothing at the night club!

"I don't wear woman's clothes! But the night club is fun!"

Uh huh, so what is it you're wearing now?

"Not woman's clothes…"

Sure…

"It's been too long I have to go see my wovely Inuyasha." Jakotsu said and left.

Sigh…


	19. Sota

We have returned! Inuyasha is being tormented by Jakotsu and now we will bring out Sota. The most unimportant character!

(Sota sits on the stool)

"I am too important!" Sota shouted.

"Yea! Quit making fun of my brother!" Kagome shouted.

Sota... He's adopted!

"I am?" Sota was shocked beyond all reason. "Is this true Sis?"

"NO!" Kagome said. "This person lies about everything."

Lie is such an ugly word I see it as hosting a show so everyone can be entertained.

Souta... He learned to write and speak in Russian just so Kagome would stop reading

his frilly pink diary.

"I know that really stunk. You wrote about your girlfriend allll the time it was sooo funny!" Kagome laughed.

Sota sighed.

Souta... He can hop on one foot, balance a tea pot on his head, and sing "YMCA" in

Russian all at the same time.

"I'M NOT RUSSIAN! AND I WAS FORCED TO LEARN A LITTLE RUSSIAN!" Sota yelled. "I'm not fluent yet…"

Hah sure…

Souta... He dreams about killing his family.

"BAD SOTA DOWN BOY!" Kagome screamed.

"LIES SIS LIES I DON'T! I LOVE MY FAMILY! Well maybe Gramps is a bit weird BUT STILL!" Sota implied.

Bad lil chilluns like you's goin straight to--

"Alright alright shush!" Kagome said.

Souta... He plans to build the Great Wall of Japan in honor of his pet spider

Heikoantiso.

"WHO TOLD YOU!" Sota jumped up.

SEE I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS KID IS EVIL!

"I shall corrupt the earth!" Sota shouted evily.

Souta... He plans to take over all the Starbucks in the world.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY JOB AS COFFEE MAN WILL BE RUINED!" Naraku ran out crying.

…Poor Naraku. :(

Souta... He has an evil monkey in his closet.

"It won't stop pointing! THE FINGER NUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Sota screamed and fell to the ground dramatically.

Heh…

Souta... He wishes he was as Oscar Myer weiner. That is what he truly wants to be...

"But I can never be one." :( Sota cried.

Weird…

Sota…has a crush on sango and stares at the pics of her kagome brings home for his shrine as he whispers "some day my precious"

"THAT'S JUST SCARY!" Sango was freaked out and hid behind Miroku.

"Hey what are you doing back there?" Miroku asked.

"Not what you do to me that's for sure!" Sango replied.

"Well, Sango is very pretty and all but I'm taken!" Sota said.

Sota Sota Sota…what would your girlfriend think of what you just said?

"She heard!" Sota was looking around frantically.

Well if she's watching then yes.

"SOOOOTAAAA WE'RE THRROOUUUGHHHH!" a little girl shouted from somewhere outside the studio.

"Aww man!" Sota whined and ran out the door to his girlfriend.

Lawl…

A/N: sorry it took so long to update o.O for the first time I got hate mail and quite a bit…lol if you don't like my story then don't read it! And to fumoffu07 it's rather easy to put a story on. First you write it on microsoft or something else. Save it log on to fanfiction. Then you go to documents and upload your story. Go to stories and click new story. Then it'll tell you what to do from there. Bye bye for now:D


	20. Bankotsu

With Sota off to find his girlfriend, Bankotsu made his appearance.

(Bankotsu sat on the stool and grinned)

HEY! It's you! How are you leader dude!

"I'm good thanks for asking." Bankotsu said with a dreamy background.

You won't be after this! Let us start shall we:)

Bankotsu... is dating Kagome

"I'm not dating Kagome!" Bankotsu argued.

"You better not be! Or else I'll kill you!" Koga threatened.

"You're not going to kill him, I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha threatened.

Bankotsu... is cheating on Kagome with Sango

"Ok this is personal." Miroku growled. " Now, **_I'm_** going to kill you!"

"Not if I do it first!" Koga and Inuyasha shouted at the same time.

"NO WE ARE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sango and Kagome growled.

Meanwhile Security was busy keeping Inuyasha, Koga, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku from jumping Bankotsu. He stuck out his tongue at them which made them growl more.

I love this job! And a lot of growling too! Is it Be-A-Dog-Demon Day? Hey that sounds awesome I should write that down... Anyways…

Bankotsu... Is cheating on both Kagome and Sango with--

"With who next! That Kikyo girl!" Bankotsu interrupted.

"I'M LOVED!" Kikyo shouted from the dungeon.

I was going to say Rin and Ayame, but sure her too! But what would be even more weird is… KEADE!

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Koga were all infuriated at all of this and if not for the Security, would have ripped Bankotsu to shreds.

Now now kiddies, don't hate a playa. Wow I've resorted to Snoop lingo. -.- anyways...

Bankotsu... is a player that fights good!

"I'm not a player. I don't even like anyone so I have no idea what you're talking about!" Bankotsu said.

DON'T DENY LOVE MAN! MAKE LOVE NOT WAR o.O! Ahem, admit it to the world! You love em all and they all sneak away from their gangs and come to you!

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! AND STOP SAYING THAT...Inuyasha and those other guys are really started to creep me out.

"You better be afraid." They all growled.

Bankotsu...his life is screwed up!

"Why is that?"

Because…. OF THIS!

The audience stood up and started throwing a bunch of water balloons at Bankotsu and five nailed him in the face. Nobody saw him sob because he was so wet.

Well that was fun while it lasted! But now I feel bad about it. Security, give Bankotsu the **_Special Towel_**! Wink, hint, nudge nudge.

The guards came and gave Bankotsu the special towel. (evil dramatic music in the background) little did he know, it was really fly paper!

"Hey! Somebody get this off!"

You just had to put it on your head first :) Somebody get the paper off of him! O.o This will be funny.

Of course…it hurt him and everyone laughed. Inuyasha and the other guys calmed down and when ALL of the paper was off everyone practically cried their eyes out.

Thank you Tom, this just in… Bankotsu… IS BALD AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"NO…NO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Bankotsu ran around in circles screaming like a girl and almost tripped off the stage.

For future reference, we need him to have his hair…so… miracle grow please!

The Guards gave Bankotsu miracle grow and his hair went back to normal.

Let us continue :D

Bankotsu...he has a dislocated shoulder because the Banryuu is always dragging him down.

"Yea the doctor looked at that, he said to stop carrying it, but I didn't listen to him."

And it brokededed your shoulder o.o?

"No." Bankotsu grinned. A guy in a bird suit came after me."

O.O! I KNEW IT BIG BIRD IS EVVILLL EEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIILLL!

"No he was blue."

Oh….never mind then… moving on!

Bankotsu...is really Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom.

"No I'm not! But he has inspired me to become more ghostly and powerful!"

You can't become more powerful you, If-It-Weren't-For-Me-You'd-Be-Bald™ person thing! So hah and besides, I'm the omnipotent author ph43r /\/\3!

"Hardy har har…" Bankotsu scoffed.

Bankotsu...is The Ultimate Enemy.

And when I say the Ultimate Enemy I really mean the Ultimate Bunny!

"Wha-"

SILENCE FOOL!

Bankotsu...is so flipping hot, thousands of girls will run over him in less than 5,

4, 3, 2, 1…

Millions of fan girls came running towards Bankotsu. Everyone watched in horror for 10 minutes straight as the fan girls grabbed at him and stole stuff from him to auction off on EBay.

I feel bad for him… lolz not!

"You know what…some of those were my fan girls!" Sesshomaru complained. "NO THEY'VE BETRAYED ME! WHAT ABOUT MY BEARTYFUL HAIR, MR. FLUFFY-KINS, AND STRONG AUTHORITY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Poor Sesshy…

"I'm alive? I'M ALIVE! YES WOOO I JUST SURVIVED A MONSOON OF FAN GIRLS. I AM TRULY THE BEST!"

Congrats on that Bankotsu but now Sesshomaru is mad at you again, and I'm not saving you!

"You….are going down!" Sesshomaru charged at Bankotsu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

AAaaaaannndd that's the end folks! Sorry it took so long to update my goodness. Hard to keep up with homework and this x.X but ne ways. Thank you all for the suggestions. I especially laughed at the first ones pure gold! Well, I'll be waiting for the next suggestions so I can update again!


	21. Rin

And after the wonderful session with Bankotsu and his playa self, (whatever) Rin decides to come out! She was inspired to be "brave" after Sesshomaru man-handled Bankotsu till the point when he started crying, screaming for his nanny, and sucking his thumb.

Cheering in background, awing, the works

Welcome Rin!

"Hello!" Rin said and waved at the audience as she stood on the stool.

Such a free spirit! Now, for my goal today, I wish to make this little girl get as mad as Barney not being accepted by the sailor scouts (Anime Breakdown)! Let us begin!

Rin...hates Sesshomaru-sama!

Rin gasped.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Rin shouted and almost fell off the stool.

That's not what you said! In fact…

Rin...is just travelling with Sesshomaru so that she can kill him when it's the opportune moment. (I love Pirates of the Caribbean)

"LIES! LIES I SAY!" Rin screamed. "I love Lord Sesshomaru. He lets me play with his Fluffy-Kins. And I sleep on it too. Fluffy-Kins is soooo soft!"

"RIN! You were supposed to keep THAT A SECRET!" Sesshomaru fled to the dungeon.

Poor Sessh, lost all of his pride and dignity in half a second. I love this job:D Great going Rin, now Sessh will never let you sleep on Fluffy-Kins again!

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!" Rin started crying.

There was a giant uproar of anger, from the audience and the Rin fans and due to the unexpected brouhaha that was not a very pretty scene, we ask the readers to please stand-by.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Oh my god…oh my god… you didn't, you didn't just do that!"

"Dude! What's wrong with you!"

"It was an accident! I missed man I missed!"

"WE KNOW THAT, CLEAN UP THE MESS ALREADY."

"Oh. So that's how it's gunna be. Fine!"

"Hey Naraku! I have some news for you!"

"What happened?"

"I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance—" the guy was cut short.

Ok, everything is back in order?

"Yea!"

Ok, sorry for that folks. Anways, I'd like to continue.

"But boss, what about the curious readers?" one guard asked.

OOohhh right right right right. Well, it all started when a certain person made a certain girl cry and a certain idiot threw a certain egg at a certain crying girl. And a certain brouhaha happened where a certain audience, Rin fans, and Inuyasha cast decided to have a food fight. Although I'm not exactly sure where the food came from. So yea, we finally got the stage cleaned up. Hey someone get a stool out here!

A guard came a put a stool on the stage and Rin sat on it.

Ahem, anyways…

Rin...is in love with Sota.

"Yea right! That jerk said I talk to much! Oh yea, well what's a scared little girl supposed to do in a situation like that!" Rin argued.

Yea I know, men huh?(not really)

"Pfft. But he **_was_** really cool. He had these freckles and blushed and stuff." Rin went on.

O.o? And suddenly I'm lost. You hate him so much that you like him, right?

"Not quite, what I'm saying is this." Rin put on a therapist suit, glasses, and sat on the stool leg over leg style. "In the instance that…I was forcibly kidnapped and taken to that little shack house, I was completely terrified. As I told Kohaku, when I get scared…um I start to talk a lot. So—

Wait wait wait wait wait…I have some business to attend to! AAAIIIEEE!

"…?"

…

…

Everyone heard a giant fart sound. Then another…and another… then a toilet flush.

Aaaaa relief, finally. Anyways, you got all professional on me and I don't really care, on with more important matters!

Rin...thinks Jaken is an ugly disconfigured toad!

"But he iiissss an ugly disconfigured toad." Rin said knowingly.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT ME!" Jaken shouted from backstage and ran off.

Jaken stop lying to yourself! In fact, we could start a club, and I have the perfect motto. Ugly is Beauty!

"I hope you don't expect anyone to join something like that!" Inuyasha shouted sarcastically from the dungeon.

It's OK Inuyasha you don't have to pretend like you're not ugly:P

"**_What?_**" Inuyasha growled menacingly.

Hehe, moving on!

Rin...once poured melted chocolate on herself, hopped around 3 times, flapped her

arms and slapped her rump while squawking like a crow just to impress Sesshomaru.

"THAT'S A LIE! I SWEAR IT WASN'T WHAT EVERYONE THINKS!" Sesshomaru ran on stage.

Sesshomaru…are you o.o…gasp he is! You're lying you and Rin, I KNEW IT HAHAHA!

"NO IT'S NOT TRUE!" Sesshomaru was sweating rapidly.

HAH! YOU TWO WE'RE HAVING A TEA PARTY!

DJ CD remix thingy noise

"…..sure, tea party." Sesshomaru sighed and went backstage shaking his head.

Hehe… I love twisting things around.

"But, um, I and him and you and tea parties… OK I ADMIT IT! We had a tea party, but Johnny the Boy Bunny dared me to. And Sesshomaru-sama just happened to have walked in, and watch me! He laughed at me and said it was entertaining so I continued.

FOR THREE MORE HOURS!

"IT WAS FIVE" Rin shouted.

The audience gasped, some fainted, Sesshomaru screamed furiously that his life was ruined and how much he hated this show, and Inuyasha and cast laughed their butts off.

I just hope the FBI isn't after you! Cuz they'll come here.

"Well…I did get an FBI notice…" Sesshomaru said calmly.

O.O! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME FIRED! Suddenly something going so right goes so wrong all because of a strange truth or dare. You know what, I hate that game now! Curse it to the oblivion below!

Everyone laughed at this.

What's so funny!

"Thanks to this fortune-telling person we hired, we found out that you would say that and we pretended! Hah NOW YOU'VE GOTTEN A DOSE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!

But I don't like my medicine :

"Exactly!" the Inuyasha cast cheered.

Beat at my own game! Gasp! Fine, I guarantee that whoever comes out next will definitely regret it!

--

Gasp, how very unexpected all of this was. I seriously didn't expect myself to add that. oh well I'm full of surprises! Lolz in fact, the entire time I wrote this my brain was sorta off, so I'm sorry if it's not funny…and ahem, as a request of mi owwnnn, PLEAZZ, no fancy smart ppls talk it scares me, I get enuff of that at schooolllll T.T (wolfygirl) remember kiddies, not making sense makes sense! I needa rite that down lolz! Annnywayss… tanks 4 tuh um… suggestions yea…and you'll have to jog my memory I forgot who Renkotsu was. I think he's the fire breathing one …yea anyway…the Rin suggestions were totally funnyyy lOLz! It's amazing what you guys know about all these ppl o.O.o.O.o! And um, please don't hurt me for insulting Inuyasha's beauty. Koga is betta anyways! Koga forever 3! buh bye for now:D Oh and P.S. IT WOULD NOT BE FUNNY IF KOGA GOT NUDERED!


	22. Hojo

Fortunately for the evil speaker, yours truly :) another brave being came onto the stage…another stupid brave being. It was Hojo, everyone forced him to sit on the stool that now had an electrical charge under it. Yes people, shocking is fuuunnnn!

You poor soul Ho…

"What?" Hojo asked.

Jo?

"Jo?"

Hojo Jojo Joho Hojo!

"…" Hojo was confused. And when he felt a sudden shock he jumped off the stool and shouted. "What was that!"

Have I ever told you that you almost seem gay?

"No, and you still haven't answered my question!"

Oh my bad, you almost seem gay Hojo.

"I do not sound gay!" Hojo shouted randomly at the audience and punched down on his sides like an angry school girl. "Why don't you say that to my fist!"

Woooaaahoo hoo hoo! Since when was Hojo the Hoho Jo so violent.

"That is not my name! And you still haven't answered my question. And I mean both of them!"

Ok, to the first one, it's a little thing I like to call _ELECTRICITY! _I'm not sure you've heard of it you stupid Stone Age cavegirl...

"I have, I'm the smartest person in my school."

Hojo Nerjo…

"I am not a nerd! I'm just very intelligent." Hojo argued back. He was poking at the chair and did various things to it before he decided to sit down again. "Now I want an answer to the second!"

"_Why don't you say that to my fist!"_ Is that not what you asked?

"Yes."

Wasn't that a rhetorical question? Nobody ever gets an answer to something like that.

"It was not, I want an answer!" Hojo frowned but grinned and he looked even gayer!

Bite me.

"Ok, then come down here." Hojo challenged.

You take things waaaay too literally Hoho Jojo Nerdo. Haha and I bet you can't tune a fish!

Kagome walks out

"What's the matter with you! Why are you conversating with him, you're not following standard procedure!" Kagome said angrily.

Woman get off my stage, before I send in, the Dofus.

"The Dofus?" Everyone questioned.

Of course, the only being more eviler than me! Muahahahahahahaha! Ahem, so be it Kagome. Since you seemingly WANT me to insult Hojo with random stuff like I usually do, I will :) mind you it's all real and true!

"Whatever she says isn't true everyone. I just want you to know that. Ok?"

"Ok." the audience answered.

Hojo… is a man.

HAHA IT'S ALL A LIE! IT ISN'T TRUE! Kagome if I were you I'd run, you're in love with a lady!

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kagome screamed and ran behind Inuyasha. "You're just messing with my head again. That's all, Hojo can't be a girl." Kagome was practically hyperventilating at this point.

"Ok, I take that back, everything she says isn't a lie!" Hojo shook his head pitifully.

:) allow me to show you that you are wrong Kagome. Hojo walks and talks like a girl. And I'm pretty sure he could pass as one. He's a real fruitcake. That's why he always brings you healthy food. He picks them off his body! You should just call him **_Leftover-Fruitcake-That-No-One-Dared-To-Eat-From-Christmas-30-Years-Ago_**. And to top it all off, when he walks, he sparkles. All those strange backgrounds with roses and pretty lights appears all the time. Only girls, and whatever Sesshomaru is… can do that.

"You will definitely be hearing from my lawyer." Sesshomaru said from backstage.

Hojo…he sells items from the black market on Ebay after using his cousin Akitoki as a target!

"O.O WHHHAATT!" Hojo looked around innocently. He whispered something under his breath.

"What's that? It's true! Hehe, I guessed. Alright everyone, whip out the laptops we gotta check this out!"

The audience took out laptops that were under their chairs and turned them on. When they saw Hojo's black market materials, they all gasped, and then laughed.

:) I'm suing you for this.

Hojo…is a telletubbie only he doesn't want hugs he wants drugs.

You need to learn to read. It always says hugs not drugs. Idiot…

"You're lying! I do not! I am not!" Hojo almost fell off the stool but caught himself and grabbed the sides of the stool. He felt a sudden shock go through his body and he fell over.

Hehe, that never gets old. And while you're on the floor…

Hojo… licks the floor for money so that he can have plastic surgery. Where? Tis unknown, and I'm pretty sure nobody wants to know anyway…

"Plastic surgery? What does he need plastic surgery for?" Inuyasha asked out loud.

All those sparkles and flashy lights make him look fat.

"I'm hardly fat. I work out everyday, it keeps me healthy." Hojo claimed.

Hojo Fatso Smello Alot-jo !

"Grrr, why do you keep making up weird names!"

Really…were your parents drunk when they named you? Nobody names their kid "HOJO". It almost sounds like a future hillbilly's or garbage man's name. Hojo… haha..

"I want to be a gym trainer when I grow up not a hillbilly or garbage man!"

You want to train gyms! You can't even tune a fish.

"Tuna fish? Tuna_ is_ a fish, you don't have to say tuna and fish." Hojo said knowingly.

I didn't say tuna fish I said tune a fish.

"But…that's the same thing…"

Read the text genius…

"….ah, I see. You coulda just said that!"

That.

"Say what?" Hojo was confused again.

What.

"Huh!"

I don't like you say games…

"Games." the audience said.

D'oh!

Hojo, who smells of sweat and poop… exercises everyday so they will let him be a sailor scout cause he's fat.

"They only let girls be sailor scouts."

Exactly why you'd be perfect, just lose the extra weight and you'll be in in no time.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not a girl!" Hojo's voice cracked.

Well, actually this is you're first time saying those specific words. :)

"Sigh. AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Hojo screamed and flew off the stool. He felt that sudden shock again.

No sighing in my studio. Hehe…look at your hair.

It was true, Hojo's hair was black and straight up as if he has been shocked **(woops ;D) **a bunch of times.

"I hate you." Hojo sobbed.

Yes! I have proven my point. If anymore of you wise guys wanna pull another stunt like the one you did last chapter, then be prepared for extra torment!

Everyone gulped except the audience, they were cheering.

"How is it we ended up here?" Inuyasha groaned.

---

Woooo! I finally dun dis chappy. I've been very busy but I finally got it. K well, hope you enjoyed it. Next chappy whenever I finish writing it x.X


	23. Ginkotsu

The next brave soul didn't have a human soul at all. It was Ginkotsu the half man half machine!(If I remember correctly :P) He rolled out and asserted himself on the stool…which happened to crush it.

Hey! You're paying for that!

"Gesh!" he said in that robotic voice of his.

Hmm…? Gesh… must mean yes in robot. Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto!

The audience sweatdropped.

Weelllll welly welly weelllser we gotta tha robot out here. :) Boy I got a ton of things to say about you!

Ginkotsu… knows a girl who knows a girl who knows a guy who knows a friend of a girl who knows a girl who knows a cousin who knows someone who works for the government who knows the president! But he really doesn't know that girl who knows a girl who knows a guy who knows a friend of a girl who knows a girl who knows a cousin who knows someone who works for the government who knows the president! He only knows Renkotsu and his other brothers…--

"Ooo Ooo and me too!" Jakotsu ran out blew a kiss to the audience. There was gurgling sounds and ew's and barfing noises throughout the audience.

Oh that's pretty -.-;

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu said again.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!... Wait. Do you mean "Gesh" as in I agree with the sarcasm or "Gesh" as in you think it's pretty o.o?

"Gesh!" Ginkotsu said again.

Mmmhmm that makes sense. RENKOTSU! GET OUT HERE! You circus freak who eats, drinks, and spits water :O!

Renkotsu slowly came out. He looked around suspiciously knowing that there had to be some trap waiting for him. The thought of ice echoed in his mind as he crossed over the sinister dark stage. The floor creaked with every step. Creak…… Creak….. Creak…. Cccrreeeaaaaakkkkk….. His heart beat was incredibly fast, he heard every bump. His feet suddenly began to race, he was walking fast, jogging, SPRINTING! (girl screams in the background) Suddenly everything stopped. Renkotsu made it alive to where Ginkotsu was sitting…. Or standing… whichever. This suddenly dark and disturbing piece brought to you by me, the lovable yet evil author :)

Everyone was looking at Renkotsu like he was a lunatic. He was sweating and hyperventilating as if he had just seen and ran from the world's scariest….um use your imagination… -.-;

Okkkieeee now that Renkotsu is out here… um we can continue! Renkotsu since you're the only known being in this world who can seemingly understand this thing, you translate what he's saying.

"D-Do I have to?" Renkotsu cried.

Gessshhhh! Hehe, the irony… but uh.. yea do it! Or forever feel the wrath of…. THE DOFUS!

There was dramatic background music playing as Renkotsu slowly stood on his usual place on Ginkotsu.

Ginkotsu… will not say "gesh".

"GEESSSSHHHHH!" Ginkotsu geshed angrily.

See he didn't say "gesh" he said "GEESSSSHHHHH!" Stupid robot.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu said sadly.

Trrraannnsssslaation please :)

"Well, when you said he wasn't going to say "gesh" he screamed, "GEESSSSHHHHH!" angrily at you. Renkotsu said.

(Crickets)

You are sooo stupid we all know he said GEESSSSHHHHH!" we've repeated the exact word and spelling about four times now… okay… Renkotsu.

"Yes?"

En Ingles por favor

"¿Que?" Renkotsu asked dumbfounded.

Sigh…

Renkotsu…is really dumb.

"Geee-sh-esh-esh-esh!" Ginkotsu laughed. (o.O?)

"Hey! This session isn't about me! And who's side are you on Ginkotsu!" Renkotsu's voice cracked.

"Gesh gesh geessshhh."

"Oh so it's like that now!"

What smells like pee…?

"Gesh ggeessh geshh gesh gessshhh!"

"Really! (sniff) THEN WHY DID YOU STEAL MY LUNCH MONEY IN COLLEGE!.

"Geeeesssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I WAS NOT WIMPY!"

Your own brother jacked you, wow! Your even stupider than I thought! Why are you friends with him.

"We're not friends…we just…needed to kill Inuyasha is all and then we'd separate."

Uh huh…

"Gesh Geessshh gesh gessshh."

"I WASN'T A MIME OR A CIRCUS CLOWN. DID YOU SEE ME WALKING ON A BUNCH OF STILTS? NO. DID YOU SEE ME RIDING IN LITTLE CARS? DID YOU—

"Gesh…geeesshhh…!"

"Hey…I couldn't afford anything else I had to buy that car."

What car…?

"Gee-shesh-esh-esh-esh!"

"So what it was pink! It was from Jakotsu what do you expect!"

"Gesh."

ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU SHUSH… first order of business, guards remove that little parasite off my stage. Then get me another stool! Lastly, get me a glade air freshener and, plug it in plug it in!

The guards picked up Koga and threw him in a small cage in the dungeon. They threw a stool at Renkotsu then plugged in a giant Glade plug in.

I knew it, Koga! Bad dog no peeing on trees! Or in my studio for that matter!

"Gesh….." Ginkotsu was getting annoyed.

So many distractions… the next person who talks gets his head waxed!

The audience looked around, one guy got up and left. He was pale. Everyone watched and saw that he had a giant piece of tape shaped bald spot on the back of his head.

Ginkotsu…before he was a robot he was a bunny.

"Gesh!"

Don't hide it. You were a little brown and white bunny who was turned into a half human half robot type creature by a mad scientist named Draconius Von Ibuprofen Fochanius Con Pork!

"Gesh…" The lights dimmed and Ginkotsu put a pipe in his mouth and glasses on his face.

"Gesh gesh gesshh gessh geeesshhh gggeessh gesh gesh geeeshh gesh--

Ten minutes later…

"Gesh gesshhy geshyy gesh geshed en gesher!" Ginkotsu finished.

Everyone was in tears, the audience the guards and even the Inuyasha cast!

YOWSAH! That was an incredible story… after than I can no longer insult Ginkotsu. I love you man!

Everyone cheered.

Renkotsu… is one more stupid comment away from becoming Pamala Anderson.

"I may be sexy but I'm not stupid, go ahead ask me a smart question." Renkotsu challenged.

Okkieeee :) and your not sexy by the way. Ok, where does wool come from?

"Wool comes from cows!" Renkotsu said.

WHAT!

Everyone burst out laughing.

Okieee ahaha, if wool comes from cows then Hojo and Sesshomaru are men!

"……" Hojo and Sesshomaru twitched angrily back stage.

"My lawyer never loses!" Sesshomaru declared.

Ok so this chappy was a lil diff but since I couldn't think of anything for the robot, we will transfer to Renkotsu! See you soon:D


	24. Soul Stealers

All the cast members wanted to take a break from being brutally insulted so they decided to toss three of Kikyo's soul stealers onto the stage. Kikyo burst into tears and screamed madly and sadly how they were her life line. She fell on her knees bawling away and everyone watched as Koga and Inuyasha dragged her into the dungeon.

Harrrsshh! You know you didn't have to do that. And you know what, I might even bring you out again Inuyasha, our first session was short.

"But you had us and our father out in a session remember!" Inuyasha said frantically hoping to not have to go out again.

:) no. Your coming up! Muhahahahahahahaahahah!

"Ahahahahah!" Kagome laughed at Inuyasha.

And maybe you too Kagome!

" Oh no!" Inuyasha said.

"We're-" Kagome added.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!" They both yelled together.

Some of the people in the audience stuck there finger in there ear and twisted it around. Some had there hair going back. It was a hilarious scene. Everyone was staring in shock at what just happened. And for the readers who aren't aware of this little inside joke, it's from Futurama when Bender and his parallel universe counterpart screamed "doomed" together for a long time. :D So long that they actually cut it off. Now that you know, LAUGH! Ahehe continuing…

Wow you two go nuts while you're at it! Sheesh!

Inuyasha and Kagome were gasping for breath as they walked off stage.

Soo my little adorable soul stealers that make weird noises when they fly around. I mean seriously it's like Shhheeeeerrrrrrrrrooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sheerrrr Sheeruuu uhuhuhuh and stuff.

"Sheerroouuuu!" the first soul stealer said.

The three soul stealers started flying around, and the sherrroouuu noise they made sounded like a strange type of music. Then they changed it to what sounded like techno, then opera, then rap. o.O

Oh God no! Not another foreign language. Can anyone translate for us?

"I's jus pullin yur leg I 'cn talk English." The first soul stealer said.

Not very well obviously. "SPEAK" English dumbo! Hope you heard that with those big ears of yours. Go fly off to the fiery pits of the Bates Motel and get a photo with your all time pal Mr. Psycho with a knife at night!

"But….I don-"

Yea that's right I bet you've been plotting against the Hilton's Hotels all this time! How dare you! And what about Holiday Inn!

"But I don't even know what yer talkin ab-"

Then you can go get on an airplane and fly to China to get some China cuz they deflated your stupid dumbo ears then you became that ugly worm thing!

"She's on to us Patrick!" the second superstitious soul stealer whispered.

What was that?

"Nothing!" they all said together.

Kikyo's soul stealers… are secretly Mario Luigi and Yoshi.

That's right Mario go off to jump on turtles and little walking turds with eyes all day. Then you and your brother can ride the green dinosaur with a long tongue all day and punch him in the back of the head so he swallows these walking turds with eyes. Yea that's right Yoshi, they use you! You must strike back!

"YooshiiI!" Yoshi appeared and put on a General's hat and began his taking over the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Something's wrong with you….really…." the third soul stealer commented.

Shut up Mario!

Kikyo's soul stealers… had an affair with Naraku on the internet.

Naraku gasped and cried out: "IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE THE PERSON WHO STOLE MY HEART AND RIPPED IT TO SHREDS! YOU WERE THE ONES WHO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY LOVE. (sniff) HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING TO THE COFFEEMAN! STARBUCKS FOREVER MAAANN!

I'm slightly freaked out, Naraku… what are you talking about.

"Please, don't ask that because frankly, none of us want to know!" the Inuyasha cast agreed.

Mmm…very well.

"I dun was SexyBabe65!" the first soul stealer declared.

"And I DatemeIloveyou!" the third announced.

Then who was the second guy?

"I was the one pretending to be the little pink kitten so that I could get attention since everyone thought I was a psycho." The second admitted. Everyone stared at him.

You **_ARE_** a psycho.

"Am not!" the second said in a Clint Eastwood voice. Then he started chewing on a plastic alligator's head.

There's something wrong with all of you isn't there? The second one is weird and creepy.

"Like Naraku!" Shippo added. Everyone snickered.

The first one talks like a redneck.

"Tarnation." The first one grinned.

And the third one… hmmm

"Yes?" the third one cried.

You's a crazy mam-ma jama!

"A what?"

A who?

"Where?"

Dookie?

"What?"

Stain.

"You're stupid!" the third one frowned.

Screw you! (Shoots a giant red laser out of eyes and roasts the soul stealers)

Everyone gasped. Then they cheered as they got fish sticks. Yes folks, soul stealers are actually fish, or naga, whichever satisfies you most.

The end! See I was gunna do Renkotsu but I decided that I liked this better. So READ AND REvIEW and remember YOU CAN GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS THAT I WILL PUT INTO THE STORY! And give you credit of course. Buh bye now:D


	25. Renkotsu

Although he didn't want to, Renkotsu was forced to go out onto the stage. Everyone was mad that he got a break :P They all grinned menacingly as he tip-toed to the newly replaced stool since it got incinerated last time.

Welcome back Renkotsu :P

"What are you going to do to me?" Renkotsu was hyperventilating again and about to cry. Some of the audience sympathized while the rest just thought he was a psycho.

Me? Do something? Naa I'm not evil.

(Dramatic evil background music and girl screaming)

"Then why is it that there is always dramatic evil background music? Every time you say something, it comes up."

Not every time…

(Dramatic evil background music and girl screaming)

Hmm…weird…

Thou shalt not kill!!!

"Wh-what?"

Renkotsu… steals clothes from Jakotsu's closet.

"No I don't!" Renkotsu said.

Yea you're right…you're far too fat and bulgy…fatty mc fat..fat…

"It's just my clothes…they're big looking…like Inuyasha's!"

"Hey don't bring me into this…and my clothes aren't big!" Inuyasha yelled from the dungeon.

Hey I like Inuyasha's clothes…

"You do?" Renkotsu asked.

"You do?" the audience asked.

"You do?" Inuyasha asked.

NO!

Renkotsu… is a male prostitute working under the alias "Shounen-Ai"

"A what?! Did you just call me a prostitute?! How dare you! I hate you!" Renkotsu shouted.

Grrrr….

"With all due respect of course!" he was sweating again.

"This is the most pathetic thing I've seen in my life." Inuyasha complained.

"YOU'RE the most pathetic thing I've seen in my life Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sulked off to the dungeon mumbling about peanut butter and hating my studio. And something about Naraku, and his lawyer and a bunch of other stuff. Poor Sesshy.

"Shut up Inuyasha I almost killed you!" Renkotsu claimed.

No you didn't! You're fire isn't even hot! It's like you're blowing a nice little breeze on Inuyasha's face you pathetic excuse for a demon!

At this point Renkotsu was bawling

"First those mean kids in kindergarten then that mean big girl with man hands in third grade. Then Ginkotsu and now you and Inuyasha! What do I have to dooooooooo!!!!!!"

Do? Here's something you do very well.

Renkotsu… wears fuzzy pink bunny suits and sucks his thumb while watching Strawberry Shortcake.

"And what's wrong with Strawberry Shortcake? She's awesome. Her and…sniff…all her friends… Blueberry Muffin and Angel Cake and Orange Blossom and Huckleberry Pie and Ginger Snap and Apricot and…

And Skunky and Toilet Mouth and Garlic n' Onions! Right, lovely show…..I assume you love the Cabbage Patch Kids as well? Eeee…soulless fiends…

"…maybe…" Renkotsu was fiddling with his thumbs.

No wonder Bankotsu hates you so much. How did you even get in the band of seven?

"Hey hey! Use capital letters! It's important." Bankotsu complained. The guards came and threw him head first into the dungeon. There was a loud thud followed by a hoarse "owy"

"I cheated."

How do you cheat to get into the Band of Seven. There satisfied?

(There is no answer)

Hmm, must be knocked out…

(Dramatic evil background music and girl screaming)

-.- anyway…explain

"Well first there was this IQ test. I didn't need to cheat on that I'm smart anyway." Renkotsu began.

Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.

"Hmm…and then there was a strength test."

Right…

"Since I wasn't able to lift the minimum 50 pounds, I painted a pair of marshmallows and shaped them like weights so everyone would think I was strong. See how smart I am!" Renkotsu did a lil dance.

"WHAT!? You mean you cheated! The lies! The deception! How could you Renkotsu!?" Bankotsu ran out to the stage.

First of all Renkotsu, you should have realized that they'd find out eventually. That's how stupid you are. And Bankotsu you're an even bigger idiot for not figuring out that he cheated earlier. And I thought you were still unconscious!

(Dramatic evil background music and girl screaming)

Hmm… on the other hand, you let yourselves be beaten by Inuyasha. Aha you're all dumb. And Sesshomaru! And Koga, and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo, and Kagome, and Kaede so to speak… you all let yourselves get beaten by Inuyasha. Which makes me wonder, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango…?

"Yes?" They all reply.

Why is it that your friends with a maniac who has anger management and emotion problems AND tried to kill all of you for no real reason and or reasons.

"…" None of them knew.

"Hey its not like I killed any of them." Inuyasha shot back.

But you were going to.

"Ahem, can we get back to me? That's So Raven is almost on and I don't want to miss it." Renkotsu shouted.

Alright don't get you panties in a knot.

"They're my panties!" Jakotsu giggled. "Now if only Inuyasha would-"

ALRIGHT QUIET!!

Renkotsu… secretly dates a giant talking Koi named Bobby Good-Times.

"Heh, Bobby-Good-Times." Miroku snickered.

Quiet Miroku.

"Bobby Good-Times? Ahaha they should call him Bobby Great-Times, MAGNIFICENT TIMES!!" Renkotsu smiled at whatever memory it was he was having of this koi fish.

Everyone was frowning. Why was it that the Inuyasha cast had dating problems? Sure Inuyasha is trying to be a pimp and all, but that isn't working out. Miroku IS a pimp, Shippo usually has one night stands with different girls in different villages, and Naraku…well we don't need to go there. As for Kagura, we all know she loves Sesshomaru.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!! WHO'S FEEDING YOU THIS PROPAGANDA?!" Kagura shouted from the dungeon. "THEY'RE ALL LIES!!! LIIIIEEEEZZZZZ!!!!"

Did you take your meds today Kagura… :)

Everyone then heard someone weeping down in the dungeon. I'm sure it wasn't Kagura.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! KAGURA SAD!!!!" Kagura cried.

Yep…definitely not Kagura. Maybe it was a rat or something. Or maybe even a cockroach. I mean, pfft, if you had to deal with Kagura, wouldn't you wanna cry too:D

(Dramatic evil background music and girl screaming)

You know that is really starting to get on my nerves…

"It's your theme song what do you expect!?" Renkotsu blurted out.

Oh shut up! It's not my fault that

Renkotsu… cheated on Bobby Good-Times with the entire cast of the Teletubbies.

"Ew…" …well pretty much everyone said that if not thought it…

What ever happened to Mr. Magnificent Times? You gotta go and get with those … … ahem…those little freaks. And their alien language… I bet they're plotting to take over all existence in the universe!!!! They look like aliens don't they…they just needed to go under cover so they started a kiddy show. It's the perfect disguise…only I know of their pure evilness!!

"Um…" Renkotsu stated.

And while they pretend to be all happy and singy it's really them plottin n plannin. You'll see! You'll all see!!!!! I wish the S.W.A.T team would kill em all off!

Suddenly the Teletubbies came running in holding a strange alien object. They were talking in that annoying creepy gibberish very frantically. And another suddenly! The S.W.A.T team came crashing in through the windows! They pulled out rifles and shot guns and other guns of mass destruction,use your imagination. They shot at the Teletubbies until eery single atom that made up their oddly shaped oddly colored bodies no longer existed. And to any scientists reading this who say it's not possible….SCREW YOU!

Now that that's over with we can continue. Renkotsu I hate you and everything you stand for. You give demons and fire a bad name and if it were up to me you would never have existed. Did the doctor slap your mom when you were born or what?

Renkotsu began to cry. "Yes….he! DID!!!!!" Then he ran off to join the cockroach and or rat that was crying in the dungeon.

Weeee the end! Yay I finally finished this chappy. I would have started typing sooner but I have a problem at the moment with a bunch of little kids. Gotta make sure they stay away from my dragons and don't brake my new Wii x.x anyways THANK YOU THANK YOU Lady Hiran FOR THE SUGGESTIONS!! Otherwise this chapter may not have been possible. Oh and sorry I didn't use the molesting ones but those were kinda outa my range of funny cuz…yea its kinda really bad… :P Please everyone feel free to send in any suggestions or dirt/beef you have with any of these characters. Hope you enjoyed the chappy! More soon! Bye bye now :D


	26. Urasui

It was a miracle! I knew that dramatic evil background music and the girl screaming couldn't really be because I was evil…ok so maybe it was. But the girl screaming wasn't my fault. Luckily we all found out that it was Urasui, that creepy looking very very very very very old lady that was trying to revive Kikyo. You know the chick who was the glorified cameo, without the glory… everyone was sick of hearing the girl scream in terror whenever she saw that creepy wrinkled face so they forced Urasui out on the stage. Then they threw the girl out the window. Urasui walked to the stool and sat on it. She stared at the audience for awhile…then she smiled. Some people hurled, some people cried, some people's mirrors broke, and even some people were praying. Why? Don't ask me I'm just a voice forcing the Inuyasha cast on to a stage to be tormented with my obvious lies…er… I mean it's all true! Yea…

"Hello everybody. Would anyone like some of Grandma's cookies." Urasui asked holding up a plate of cookies she took out of… um… lets just say it materialized so I don't get sued for anything. All the guys in the studio ew'd and everyone else started yelling "MY EYES!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYES?!?!?"

Wow I've never seen anyone so hideous. You make children cry and little girls scream when they see your ugliness. You know there's a treatment that removes all traces of ugliness from your body.

"Really? I never thought that I was ugly." Urasui said.

Well it looks like you're in serious need of a reality check :)

"Hmm…what is this treatment?" Urasui asked. "I'm old so I'm not hip to all the new trends."

Do you even have a hip? Or any major organs? What exactly is keeping you from falling apart? Oh and hey, how were the dinosaurs? If you survived that whole meteor thing then…well the whole meteor thing was nothing but bologna. Scientists were wrong! It wasn't a giant meteor that took out the dinosaurs, it was your face!

Everyone in the audience ooo'ed. It felt like we were on Yo Momma or something.

"Round 1…Strictly Yo Momma jokes. Round 2… Strictly Yo Momma jokes. Round 3… Strictly Yo Momma jokes." Wilmer says.

Anyways…this treatment I was just talking about. They call it B.A.G.

"B.A.G?"

Yea its real easy too. All you have to do is get a bag and put it over your head so that it thoroughly covers your entire face and most of your neck. Make sure it's real tight around the neck and don't bother putting in eye holes. You're eyes are so big it would probably just rip the bag in half when you cut out the holes.

"You're mean. Why is the whole world against me?!" Urasui started crying.

"AAAAHHHH IT'S SOOO REPULSIVE!!!" some guy from the audience shouted. The entire audience started screaming and things got out of control so we really did need to put a bag on Urasui's head. Now that we don't have to look at those creepy red bug eyes anymore…

Ahem, this is awkward…I've never done a Know Your Stars with someone who's so ugly that they have to wear a bag over their head just to keep from making people's eyes melt.

"You're just jealous!" Urasui shot back.

Do I need to make them put a muzzle on you too?

"…"

Okay…

Urasui…what is she exactly where did she come from?

Are you like an alien or something. Or maybe the government made you. A military experiment that went terribly wrong. Terribly… terribly wrong…

"I was made the way everyone else was." Urasui said.

I don't believe that.

Urasui… what is she a lesbian?

What was the deal with the whole reviving Kikyo? You're probably the only fan Kikyo has.

"Well the real reason I kidnapped Kikyo was because I saw this really cool commercial on television about a magic kit that lets you revive people. I'd just heard about Kikyo's death so I went grave robbing for her and tested the kit out. It worked really well you know." Urasui explained.

Ewww… you coulda put some clothes on her. It was almost as creepy as you… I almost filed a lawsuit…almost…

Suddenly there was a loud shrill shriek and we heard someone cursing and crying their way to the dungeon to join Renkotsu and the rat and or cockroach.

"I'M NOT A RAT AND OR COCKROACH!!! I'M KAGURA THE WIND SORCERESS AND YOU MADE ME CRY WITH YOUR STUPID LIIIEEEZZZ!!!!" Kagura shouted from the dungeon.

You know now that I'm actually really listening I think it might be a weasel.

Anywho… Urasui I hate you and so does the audience and everyone around you. Do the world a favor and go dig a well and stay in there until the world ends. If you lived through the dinosaurs and the ice age, I'm pretty sure you won't be dying anytime soon.

"Sniff…ok I guess you're right." Urasui sighed. She got off the stool and walked out of the studio. Then she dug a well and sat in it for all eternity.

Kikyo I feel sooooooo bad for you. You were re-dug up and revived by an old lady with cookies. You should be happy Inuyasha came to the rescue…then again…I'm pretty sure the ratings would go up a whole lot if you didn't make so many appearances.

"Oh shut up." Kikyo shouted from the dungeon.

"Round 1…Strictly Yo Momma jokes. Round 2… Strictly Yo Momma jokes. Round 3… Strictly Yo Momma jokes." Wilmer says. "Oooooweeeeee!!"

Wilmer go away!

When Wilmer exited the building Kikyo came rushing up on stage.

You're lucky we already had our little session or I'd be bagging on you a lot more.

"What are you talking about? You ARE bagging on me." Kikyo protested.

At least you managed to keep you clothes on!

Kikyo just stormed back into the dungeon. She cried with Renkotsu and the weasel.

"I'M NOT A WEASEL!!"

And that's all folks! Thanks to Salrynn Goddess of Shadow for the suggestion to use Urasui and the fact that she pointed out that she probably is a lesbian. Lol I was just looking at how many chapters I have in this story…almost 30. Anyone know how many chapters I can have cuz I know that I'm not even half way done with all the characters in this. Lol I might have to go back and lump them together oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chappy!! More soon. Buh bye now:D


	27. Cat Demons

After the horrific session with Urasui, we bring out the cat demons from the panther tribe. All of them came, you know… Touran the ice cat, Karan the fire cat, Shunran the flower cat, and Shurran the thunder cat. They did a bunch of flips and acrobatic moves before sitting on the four stools that were out. Shurran broke his stool because he was so fat so we made him sit on the floor. Then charge him. You break it you buy it!

Well if it isn't the cat demons. You're all pathetic, you got owned by your leader. You should be happy Sesshomaru was a really dumb smart person. If he hadn't used the Tensaiga then you'd all be meow mix right now.

"Well I wouldn't say Meow Mix…" Touran said

Oh shut up!

Touran… loves Vanilla Ice's music.

"Doesn't everyone?" Touran asked. The entire audience traded glances before laughing their heads off.

"Vanilla Ice was and always will be a loser and a poser!" some guy from the audience shouted.

He had to steal from Under Pressure just to make that Ice Ice Baby song. You're just as pathetic as he is!

"Hey you be nice to her!" Shunran hissed.

Ooo it's Shunran the flower princess I'm soooo afraid! Whatever will I do? She's going to throw a flower at me! Somebody heellpp meee!

"Stop it! They're more dangerous than you think! And plus I can make illusions with them." Shunran argued.

Right… If you made clones of yourself, it would still be just a bunch of flower pedals. And I'm not allergic to pollen or anything and rose thorns don't scare me!

"What about a Venus flytrap!?"

Do I look like a fly to you?

"Weeellll….-" Shunran started.

Don't answer that.

Shunran…doesn't scare anyone with her flower power.

"You're just jealous!" Shunran shouted angrily.

Is that the best you can come up with? Jeez, you whine too much. You DID knock out Kirara I'll give you that…

"Thank you!" Shunran said proudly.

But there's no way you could have done that with just flowers. There was catnip in that I bet!

"Wh-N-No there wasn't!" Shunran said nervously. Touran slapped her head, she knew I'd figured it all out.

Kirara is clean, but you made her addicted to catnip! You horrible people! If I were you Sango I'd sue them for this. It's even worse than the peanut butter!

"I'M SO ASHAMED!!" Sesshomaru ran to join Kikyo, Renkotsu and the weasel.

"I'm not a-! Oh what's the point." Kagura started moping.

It's a good thing cats and dogs get addicted to different things, otherwise Inuyasha and Koga, and Sesshomaru would have been drugged with catnip.

"You make no sense." Inuyasha commented. "How can you get drugged by catnip?"

Just then Kirara came walking out, or rather stumbling out. She was still in her small form but for some reason her tails were in their big form, and so was one of her paws. (lmao if you picture it it's so crazy!) Her eyes were white instead of red and everyone gasped at the site of this abomination. A few girls in the audience fainted. Inuyasha gagged while Koga could only stare in horror.

"Okay you've made your point…" he and Koga went to join Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Renkotsu and the weasel in the dungeon.

"Oh come on…I didn't give her THAT much." Shunran pouted.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING WAS WRONG WHEN KIRARA FLEW INTO THAT TREE!!" Sango cried. She threw a bucket of water at Shunran. Shunran hissed and fled behind Shurran.

You guys have some dumb names…Shoe ran? Shun Ran? Care Ran? Tore Ran? Come on…couldn't yo mommas come up with something better than that?

"Hey my name is normal you can't make fun of it!" Karan complained.

I can and I will Care Ran. Take care Ran you should be CAREful RANning…

"Okay that last one didn't even make sense."

Karan…has an extremely dumb name and anyone who says otherwise also has a really dumb name.

"Hey why haven't you said anything about me?" Shurran asked feeling left out.

…I'm sorry who are you?

"I'm Shurran remember?" Shurran asked hopeful. "Thunder…lightning…?"

You know now that I think about it I'm pretty sure nobody remembers anything about you…except that you got owned. Guards!

The guards came and threw the cat demons out the window. Touran went home and listened to Vanilla Ice, Shurran found a job as the janitor of the Thunder Cats, Shunran became a gardener until she was fired for planting hoards of giant Venus flytraps in people's back yards, and Karen became a coat for Paris Hilton. Karen made Paris Hilton hot!... … … …get it cuz she's the fire cat demon…and she became a coat…and made her hot…get it?...ah nevermind.

-

o.O; well this chapter sucked harder than a black hole. Lol oh well I rushed through it lol I didn't even bother reading over it. more soon lol hope you enjoyed it o.O;; bye bye :D


End file.
